Changes and Preparations
by Winter's Shadow
Summary: Harry's fifth year. Changes and preparations.
1. Default Chapter

Changes and Preparations

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

A.N. This is for all Harry Potter fans out there. 

CHAPTER 1:AN UNEXPECTED VISIT

"Get up boy!"

Harry felt a hard shove push all the air out of his lungs. Painfully he struggled to his feet gasping for breath.

"Get up to your room, NOW!"

Harry hurried up as fast as he could. Closing the door behind him, he slid down on the floor his head in his hands. The truth of what had happened at the Triwizard Tournament had only just begun to sink in. 

Harry had hardly spoken a word after his return to the Dursley's that summer, doing what he was told without protest. This somehow encouraged the Dursleys to treat him worse than before, though at first they had found his silence suspicious.

This combined with the physical exertion as a result of the chores set by his Aunt Petunia and the pushes and shoves of his giant sized cousin Dudley were more than he could bear. But he did it with the hope than it would tire him out enough at the end of the day to fall into a dreamless sleep to block out the nightmares of Voldemort and Cedric Diggory.

He wished he had asked Madam Pomfrey to give him some of the Dreamless Sleep potion for the holidays.

Every night Harry would wake up visibly shaken. Dreams of Cedric Diggory and Voldemort never ceased and each nightmare drove the guilt in deeper.

I saw Cedric die… I gave Voldemort my blood… my mother's sacrifice… a waste…

It was the fact that Voldemort had the protection that his mother had died for that hurt him most. Now Voldemort was as good as invincible against him.

Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, Harry got up. As he did he glanced into the mirror.  A skinny boy with an unruly mop of raven hair that covered a sacr on his forehead that was shaped like a lightening bolt and bright green eyes stared back. He remembered that last year at the same time he had looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked at the contrast.

True that he had the same hair, eyes, same scar and had shot up a couple of inches but what really caught him off guard was how incredibly tired he looked. Dark circles ringed the undersides if his eyes, and his face was considerably paler, his eyes had seemed to have long lost their intensity, and he looked much thinner.

Harry sighed. He had told himself over and over again that what had happened during the final task of the Triwizard tournament had not been his fault. But now Harry had come to realise that telling youself something is one thing and believing it is another.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips and looked at Harry sourly. 

"Take the shovel, you've got work in the garden."

An hour later as Harry was still toiling away in the garden when the doorbell rang.

He heard his aunt Petunia bark, "Yes?"

"Umm… I'd Like to see Harry, please."

Harry froze, shovel in mid sir.

Wait a minute that sounded like…no it's not… can't be… no way… GINNY WEASLEY?!!

Ginny stood on the front porch looking at the thin sour faced woman. "I've come to take Harry," she explained patiently, "I know he's not told you because he doesn't know you see. It's his birthday tomorrow and we wanted to surprise him."

The woman in front of her looked visibly shaken, " You-you're one of them!"

Ginny looked puzzled and then chose to ignore this statement "Can I please see Harry?" she repeated.

"Here I am."

Ginny felt a little nervous. "Hello Harry," she managed to say, "Get your trunk ready, you're to the Burrow."

Harry grinned. This was great news. "Great!" he said, "But I'll need to clean up first,"he guestured at himself, covered with dirt from his work in in the garden.

"I pack your trunk for you,"Ginny offered. She was shocked, did she just say that!

Harry's grin grew wider, "Come on then," grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the stairs.

Once they reached his room he grabbed a towel and some clothes he dashed to the bathroom.

Ginny took stock still in the middle of Harry's room, her skin still tingling where he had held her hand. Getting a hold of herself she surveyed the room. She sighed. Three words ahe thought,

What a mess.

She chuckled and began picking up his parchments.

Ginny hadn't wanted to be the one to get Harry from the Dursley's but she had no choice. Her father and brothers refused to go. Fred and George were ready but there was no way their mother would let them go after last year. Her father couldn't resist the temptation of going with Ron to get Hermione from her muggle parents. That had left Ginny.

So highly nervous she had used floo to get to Mrs. Figg's house which was next door to the Dursley's where harry lived. But now she was glad that she had come.

Her thoughts were interuppted as Harry entered the room once more. He was dressed simply in a white t-shirt and black jeans. But it was now that she actually got a good look at Harry and aws troubled to see the tiredness on his face.

"Thanks for packing my things for me," Harry said looking a bit sheepish, "It was really a mess in here." 

"Your welcome" Ginny said blushing slightly she shut the lid and turned to Harry, "Let's go."

As they came downstairs, Harry dragging the trunk and Ginny carrying Hedwig's empty cage, a very pale looking Aunt Petunia regarded them. 

"Bye Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

"Goodbye Mrs. Dursley," Ginny said politely.

As they walked out Harry asked "How are we going to get to the Burrow?"

"We'll go by Floo from Mrs.Figg's house,…"

Harry stared at her dumbstruck, "Mrs. Figg's a WITCH?"

"You didn't know?" Ginny asked surprised. Harry shook his head in wonder.

Once inside her house Harry turned to Mrs. Figg and said, "You never told me you were a witch!"

The old woman smiled at him, "That was Dumbledore's orders," she said, "didn't want the whole world to know where you were," she smiled, "the dursley's would have had a fit," then checking the time she added, "You'd better leave, Molly will be waiting for you."

Taking a pinch of Floo powder Harry stood in the fire place and said loudly, "The Burrow!"

Moments later he was standing in the Burrow's kitchen engulfed in Mrs. Weasley's hug. Harry smiled as he hugged her back. He felt- he couldn't really describe it – whole again. She was the only person in world Harry could say was closest to a mother.

Yes this was home.

An hour later three people appeared in front of the fireplace. 

"Arthur! It's two hours since you left!"

Arthur Weasley looked ecstatic, "Yes, yes Molly all those interesting things…" seeing his wife's glare he looked sheepish, "I… um.. got wrapped up in some… artefacts." he mumbled.

Harry, who was sitting at the table, looked at Ron and Hermione and was surprised to see them scowling at each other.

Turning away from Ron, Hermione said, "Hello, Mrs.Weasley, hello Harry."

"Oh hello Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled indulgently. At that moment ginny ran into the room. "Hermione!" she squealed and enveloped her in a tight hug. Harry only guessed that it equaled the one he had gotten from Mrs.Weasley as he saw Hermione gasp for air.

"I'll take your trunk upstairs," Mr. Weasley offered, eagar to get out from under his wife's glare.

As Harry followed Ron into the living room he heard Hermione say, "He just had to say THAT, didn't he? Had to gloat over the fact I wasn't going."

Now Harry knew exactly what had taken place. He sat on the armchair next to Ron who muttered something like "Girls…"

Harry sighed, "Krum?"

"Why can't she answer a simple question?" Ron said, exasperated, "Everytime I mention him she turns into something like a Hungarian Horntail !"

Then suddenly as if just realising Harry was there Ron turned to him with a big grin on his face, "Harry, mate, up for some Quidditch?"

Two hours later a very tired group of boys trooped in. Ginny and Hermione who were sitting at the kitchen table looked up.

"So," asked Hermione, pointedly ignoring Ron, "how did it go?"

Fred grinned, "Bloody brilliant!"

"Harry's gotten the hang of the Wornski Feint at last!" added George. 

"Yeah, even better than _Vicky_," added Ron looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

That did it. 

"STOP CALLING HIM VICKY!"

"Why should I?!"

"His name is Viktor!"

"What, only you're allowed to call your boyfriend Vicky?!"

"I do not call him _Vicky and he is not my __boyfriend!"_

"Yeah sure I believe that," Ron said sarcastically, "It's just a month and I saw all those letters from him stacked up on your desk! What was it… ah yes… '_My beloved Hermione…"_

"Shut Up!" Hermione hissed, close to tears, "How dare you read my letters!"

"Don't leave them lying around then!"

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you Viktor and I are just friends!" Hermione stamped her foot, "I can't help it if he like to write so often! This is unfounded accusation!"

"Don't reply then!" 

"And who are you to tell me what I should do?" she drew a deep breath, "You mention this to me one more time Ronald Weasley and I'll hex you with every curse I know."

With that she stalked up the stairs. The rest stood near the table in shock as the door slammed. Ginny hit Ron on his arm. Hard.

"Ow!"

"You prat!" she hissed before she went upstairs, "you can't even see what's staring you in the face."

"Fine!" and Ron stomped up the stairs carrying his broom.

Fred shook his head, "That boy will never learn…"

"Definitely lacks the Weasley tactics don't you think?" added George as they made their way to their room.

"I don't know. Maybe we should talk to him…"

Harry just shook his head and marched upstairs. It had been like this at the Yule Ball too. he had to agree with Ginny why couldn't those two see what was so painfully obvious.

In Ron's room Harry found Ron lying on his bed staring up at ceiling. A flapping sound made them look at the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry said as he let her in. Once inside Hedwig stuck out her leg with the piece of parchment attached to it. 

Unrolling the parchment Harry read:

_Dear Harry, _

_I'll be coming to the Burrow tomorrow. See you soon._

_Snuffles._

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked.

"Snuffles," Harry said looking up from the letter, feeling happy, "Says he'll be coming tomorrow."

"Great!" Ron said, "I'll go tell Mum."

After the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore had acquainted the rest of the Weasley's with Sirius Black, who was known to the wizarding world as a n insane killer, but the truth was that he was innocent.

After having told Mrs. Weasley, who had slightly paled at the news but nodded, Harry and Ron met the twins in the garden.

Fred let out a whoop on hearing that Sirius would be visiting.

"The great Padfoot!" he said, "We have to thank him for his contribution to the Mauderer's Map."

"We could learn a few tricks from him," said George happily, "We could ask his help with the Wizard Wheezes." 

Harry and Ron walked around the garden discussing Fred's and George's new inventions occasionally encountering Crookshanks chasing a garden gnome, his bootlebrush tail high in the air. Suddenly Ron asked, "What's staring me in the face Harry?"

"Huh?" said Harry, "Who's staring?"

"No," Ron explained, "Ginny said that after Hermione and I… umm… had a… er… row," he said finally.

"Oh," Harry said, Ron looked at him expectantly, "Well, it's kind of obvious Ron…I mean it's right there…"

"I know that Harry!" said Ron letting out an exasperated sigh, "I know something's obvious to the rest of you but will you be kind enough to enlighten me on what exactly!"

"Well I'm not sure you'll admit it but…" Harry paused not sure how to tell his friend. After thinking for a few moments Harry decided to put it to him straight, "Ron it's very obvious that you and Hermione, well… like each other."

Ron looked at him thunderstruck. He opened andclosed his mouth several times before he managed to get a word out.

"Really?" he asked sounding a little hopeful, then seeing thae surprised look on Harry's face, he chastily added, "I mean…er…how can you tell?"

Harry would have given almost anything to be back in the house. He did not like playing matchmaker. 

"Look Ron, everytime you hear something about Hermione and Krum you go totally…I don't know… jealous. I mean I'm her friend too but I really don't see the part where what she and Krum do becomes my business. But you go ballistic if she even mentions him. So you see it _is_ pretty obvious."

"But…" Ron said hesitanatly, "how can you say the same thing for her?"

"Er... Ron, in case you didn't notice,she wasn't really happy about the Fleur thing either."

Ron was about to say something when Harry heard someone say,

"Well done Harry, couldn't have explained it better myself." Harry looked around in complete shock as Hermione walked towards them. taking Ron by the crook of his arm she said, "Excuse us Harry…"

Harry obliged and quickly retreated to the house where he was cornered by Fred and George who wanted to know all about Sirius. 

Later in the evening he noticed Ron and Hermione were both looking slightly pink as they came in for dinner. Harry caught Ron's eye, but he just shrugged and his ears turned a brighter red.

He saw Hermione whisper something to Ginny who squealed and they both burst into a fit of giggles.

A few minutes later Harry walked over to Ginny and whispered, "What happened to those two?"

Ginny looked up at him a blush rising to her cheeks, "Isn't it obvious? He kissed her," she whispered back. Now it was Harry's turn to blush. He looked over at his two best friends. "Well," he thought, "I guess that was obvious."


	2. A Legacy and a Gift

CHAPTER 2:A LEGACY AND A GIFT

It was nearly noon when Harry woke. It was his second day at the Burrow and it was his birthday. He looked over at Ron's bed and found it empty. Could have woken me up, Harry though as he dressed to go downstairs.

Before leaving the room he caught sight of himself in the mirror and stopped short. He looked nothing like he had when he left Privet Drive. Gone were the dark circles and sickly pallor. A skinny but healthy boy stared back at him. No wonder, no one said anything, he thought, they couldn't see to know.

The house was unusually quiet. Where is everyone?, Harry wondered as he made his way down to the kitchen.

Reaching out he opened the door…

"SURPRISE!!"

Harry was still in a state of shock as he was pulled into the already packed kitchen that he could hardly register the faces that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Sirius… Bill… Charlie… when did you get here?!"

Then Harry heard a very familiar voice he hadn't heard since third year say, "Happy Birthday Harry."

"PROFESSOR  LUPIN!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good to see you too Harry," Remus Lupin smiled.

Before they all sat down to breakfast, Ginny whispered to Harry, "Harry, I – I, there's something I have to tell you, I can't tell you now. But when you have the time could you please…?"

Harry nodded, "Are you alright Ginny?" he asked concerned by the way her lively brown eyes suddenly looked haunted as though a greater emotion was going to overpower her any second, he knew that look. It was the same one he would get in his eyes whenever he thought of either Cedric or Voldemort.

Swallowing hard Ginny shook her head and moved away.

After a stumptuous breakfast, Harry began opening his presents. The first was from Ron.

"Wow Ron!" Harry said, tearing away the wrapping paper, revealing a chess board set with beautifully carved chess pieces, "Thanks."

Next was Hermione's, from the looks of it Harry assumed it was a book. Unwrapping it, Harry frowned as he held a tattered looking box in his hand.

"What did you give him in that Hermione?" snorted Ron, "Torn pages of an ancient manuscript?"

"Just wait and see Ron," said Hermione, a mischevious twinkle in her eyes, "Go on Harry, open it."

Lifting the lid Harry's eyes widened. Inside lay about a half a dozen golden Snitches. 

A sort of strangled cry came from the rest of the people who stood in the room.

"All these are the Snitches used in the previous World Cups," said Hermione happily, "See the year is inscribed on each of them."

"Wow, Hermione…" Ron breathed, "Where did you get them?". Hermione muttered something that sounded like "Krum…" and for once Ron wasn't going to yell.

Bill's present was a glass sphere with what seemed to be a ring of blue gems suspended in its centre.

"It's called a Curse Deflector," explained Bill, "deflects minor curses and hexes and rebounds it on the person who send it. I'll demonstrate. Hold it in your hand Harry."

Pulling out his wand Bill muttered a curse.

"_Fernunculus!"_

As the curse hit Harry, he noticed that the ring in the blue ring inside turned red for a brief second before it rebounded the curse onto Bill who avoided it with a simple shield charm. Ron looked delighted. 

"I'd love to see the look on Malfoy's face the next time he tries to curse you," he said, "it'll be a perfect – what do Muggles say? – Komak moment."

"You mean Kodak moment," Hermione corrected.

And so the list went on. Dragonhide boots from Charlie, a box of homemade fudge from    Mrs.Weasley, a bag of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes from the twins and to his surprise 'Animagus Training For Beginners' from Remus Lupin.

"Professor," Harry asked holding up the book in astonishment, "does this really mean…?"

"Let's just say old Mooney here, suggested a little something to Dumbledore…"

"You're joking," said Harry wide eyed, "Me an Animagus?"

Before either Sirius or Remus could reply a Fred and George shouted together, "MOONEY!?!"

"Professor Lupin YOU"RE Mooney?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile, "oh, by the way I'm not a professor anymore to you, just Remus."

Now Harry turned to the last present that was from Sirius. It looked like a long narrow box. Unwrapping it and opening the lid, Harry looked at the object in surprise. Turning it over he was stunned to see the name engraved on it.

_James Potter._

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

"I went to Godric's Hollow," Sirius said heavily, his eyes suddenly looked haunted, " The authorities never found it and assumed it was destroyed."

Harry felt a prickling sensation in the back of his eyes, he knew he was going to cry but right now he couldn't care less.

"How did you find it?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice steady, but failing. Sirius smiled sadly, "Your father's scent is still detectable to me in my Animagus form, when I smelt it I followed it," he paused. The silence that had swept through the room drove the significance of Sirius' next words into all those present.

"You are the heir to your father's legacy, Harry, because you are his legacy."

Harry hugged his godfather tightly,__

"I saw him Sirius… the night Cedric died… I saw him and my mum…"

Tears were streaming freely down his face, his breath coming out in ragged sobs, Harry looked at what he gripped tightly in his hand and held it up for all to see.

_His father's wand._

Harry was having breakfast at the table in the Burrow, though he wasn't eating anything, merely playing with his food.

Sirius and Remus had left the pervious night, Harry had been told that Sirius would be staying with Remus for the time being. But Harry's subdued manner was mainly due to the fact that he had received his father's wand. Sirius's words still echoed in his head.

You are his legacy.

Harry felt drained somehow, he really didn't feel upto the trip to Diagon Alley. He looked up to see Mrs. Weasley come bustling down the stairs.

"Uh… Mrs.Weasley, is it alright if I stay here?" Harry asked, "I really don't think I'm upto the trip to Diagon Alley."

Molly Weasley looked slightly surprised, but then her face registered understaning, "Alright, Harry dear," she said kindly, looking at him with fondness, "I'll get your books for you," straightening up she added, "Well that makes two."

"Two?" Harry asked. Molly sighed.

"Ginny," she said, "tripped over something and broke her arm, she'll be staying as well."

Ron who was sitting beside Harry looked up, "Ginny broke her arm?"

"Yes," said Molly, "unfortunately I can't mend bones as well as your Madam Pomfrey, she takes a few minutes, mine takes a few hours."

Mrs. Weasley had taken an immense liking to the Hogwarts matron, who had taken excellent care of Harry after his gruelling ordeal at the fourth task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and resumed playing with his porridge, thinking of all the events that had taken place the previous day.

Soon the kitchen of the Burrow was empty except for Harry. 

He trugded up the stairs to the room he shared with Ron when he suddenly remembered. Ginny had wanted to tell him something in private, now was the best time to ask her what.

Approaching the door to her room, Harry knocked softly. "Ginny?" he asked softly, "It's me, Harry."

"C–Come in," a shaky voice answered. Even before he entered Harry knew she had been crying. His felt a pang as he looked at the thin figure sitting on the bed, her arm in a sling, shaking with suppressed sobs. He hadn't seen Ginny like this since his second year after he had rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as he sat down beside her, "What's wrong Ginny?" he asked. Ginny's eyes were screwed shut, tears poured down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hand.

Harry turned her shoulders so that she faced him, "Ginny please, what did you want to tell me? Ginny what happened?" he couldn't help feeling vaguely panicked. Ginny threw herself in his arms sobbing harder. Harry gently rocked her, trying to calm her down.

"I…found out…day before…in the garden…I understood…it spoke" Ginny managed to say between sobs.

"Found out what Ginny?" Harry asked, "Tell me."

"He's inside me Harry!" she cried even harder, "Harry I'm a _Parselmouth_."

Harry tightened his grip around Ginny, he felt a surge of hatred for the wizard who had affected so many lives.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," he whispered into her hair, "So sorry…" then after a moment he added, "Ginny please stop crying, please, it hurts."

She looked up at him, surprise evident on her tear streaked face, "Why?" she asked moving back and leaning against the bedstand, "Why does it hurt?"

"Because," Harry began and then stopped. Ginny, who had stopped crying said, "Don't have to tell me…" but Harry cut her off, "No," he said, "someone has to know, Ginny, I've hidden it for too long." With that Harry gave her a full account of evrything that he had felt since the Tournament. His guilt about Cedric, his nightmares of Voldemort's ressurection, everything.

Once he finished, Harry was astonished at himself, never in his whole life had he laid all his feelings bare. He felt exposed, vunerable. A gasp from Ginny drew his attention.

"Harry," she whispered, "your face, you look terrible."

On seeing his reflection in Ginny's mirror, Harry understood what she meant for now he saw himself as the haggard, exhausted boy, who had been in Privet Drive.

"Well," he said, smiling wryly, "accidental magic never really ends does, it?" seeing the puzzled expression on Ginny's face he said, "I looked like this the night before you came to pick me up from the Dursleys and I sort of wished to look, I don't know,- better- I guess."

"Harry," Ginny said, "I didn't mean to load you with my troubles as well, but I didn't know who else to turn to."

"I understand," Harry said warmly, smiling, "it was good for me too in a way, I managed to get it all out of my system," after a pause he added, "you should tell your family."

Ginny nodded grimly, "But to think he's part of me…"

"Ginny a piece of Voldemort may be in you but he'll never be able to be a part of you. You're not like him Ginny."

Ginny wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. She undid the sling and took it off. Harry assumed that her arm was better.

Getting off the bed she picked up a parcel from her desk. "Here," she said holding it out to him, "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry looked surprised, he really hadn't noticed that he hadn't been given anything by Ginny. He looked at it, whatever it was it was heavy.

"Open it," Ginny said simply.

Tearing away the wrapping Harry lifted the lid of the wodden box and stared. He looked at Ginny, his green eyes wide, "How did you…?"

She turned a little pink. "Well," she began, "I used to save my pocket money since I was little and I had quite a lot. I thought this would…well…be uselful to you after what happened last…" she trailed off looking down at the floor.

Harry looked down at the heavy present.

A Pensive. 

People had given him something that would protect him, but no one had thought about what would help him in his present state of mind. No one, that is, except Ginny. Harry was truly amazed that a person he hardly knew could see what he needed.

"I­–," Ginny began, but she could get no further as Harry reached out and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Ginny," he whispered into her hair, "Thanks."

The sound of people moving around in the kitchen below made them look at each other. "Mum'll have kittens when she finds out," said Ginny. 

Before she went downstairs, Harry caught her arm and said, " You know I hardly knew you before and I never asked you anything about how you were after second year and I'm sorry. But if you need to talk to someone, I'll be there."

Ginny smiled, her first real smile in days, "Me too, Harry," she said, "I'll be there."


	3. Unbelivable News

**CHAPTER3: UNBELIEVABLE NEWS**

****

_(N.B.__ I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this chapter, had something of a writer's block. It's not really good and not to mention short but you'll get the flow of the story)_

Harry looked at the clock. 

4:30 a.m.

He was having trouble sleeping again. 

It was the end of the summer holidays and no one seemed too happy to return to school except Hermione, who had received a letter from Hogwarts that informed her that she had been made prefect.

"I can't believe it!" she had said, her eyes glazing over. Ron merely rolled his eyes and whispered to Harry, "As if, everyone knew it would happen."

Looking back since the day he had had a first real conversation with Ginny everything had gone quite well. The Weasleys on their part had accepted the news of Ginny being a parseltongue quite well, except for the little mishap of Molly Weasley fainting at the shocking announcement.

Harry had been quite perturbed when Molly fainted and had refrained from telling the Weasleys about his sleepless plight during the summer. He had later on told Ron and Hermione privately about this. Both of course had been appalled. Hermione being Hermione had immediately suggested that he write write to a various number of people which included Albus Dumblebore, Sirius, Remus Lupin and even the Hogwarts matron, Madame Pomfrey.

Ron on the other hand was a bit put off, "You really are a prat Harry," he said, "should have told us earlier, at least talked to someone. Keeping all this inside, typical…"

But that was over with and they had soon patched up. 

Harry placed the last item he needed in his trunk and looked around. The Pensive was at the bottom, he hadn't had a chance to use it yet. He didn't want to tell the other Weasleys, as he wasn't sure that Ginny wanted it to be told, besides, he thought, neither did he.

Shutting the lid of his trunk, careful not to wake Ron, he made his way downstairs to the empty kitchen. As he expected, no one was up. Harry took hold of his firebolt and was about to go outside when he noticed an owl arriving.

He quickly exited the kitchen door to see which owl it was when…

Thud.

Harry rubbed the spot on his head where the owl had dropped the newspaper. He was surprised that it was this early today. Shrugging he picked up the paper to leave it on the table, when the he noticed the headlines that made him freeze on the spot. He stared at the paper shocked.

**_Albus Dumbledore removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts_**

_Today the rumors about conflict between the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore since the events that took place two months prior have been confirmed when today the Headmaster was officially removed from his post suddenly without prior notice._

_The reason for this removal was given as 'unnecessary interference regarding matters concering the Ministry only,' and 'conflicting intrests' by the spokeswizard for the Ministry._

_Cornelius Fudge said that Albus Dumbledore will be succeded by Minerva McGonagall in his post. None of the afore mentioned people were available for questioning. The Ministry… _

But Harry couldn't read anymore. He clutched the paper in his hand crumpling it as he trembled with fury. He no longer had the comfort of knowing that Dumbledore would be at Hogwarts to keep him safe. All thanks to that thick headed Fudge who belives everything he reads, Harry thought bitterly, that filthy scumbag, that b…

"Harry?"

He whipped around to face the red headed tired looking girl who stood at the kitchen door looking out at him anxiously. Harry blinked back tears of anger and thrust the paper at Ginny,

"Here," he said, "read this."

Ginny looked at him momentarily bewildered as she shook out the crumpled Daily Prophet. Harry watched her as her eyes widened in shocked horror as she quickly read through the contents.

"No…" she whispered her eyes leaving the paper to look at Harry, "They can't do that…"

"They have done it," Harry said flatly, his voice wavering slightly, "an there's nothing we can do to change it."

Ginny stared unseeingly at him, disbelif etched all over her face, " No…" she whispered yet again. Harry looked at her, they both needed something to clear their minds so Harry offered her his hand, 

"Come on," he said, "get on my broom we can talk abut this while we're flying, believe me it'll help."

As the soared high above the Burrow Ginny broke the silence, "He was the one who helped me keep my sanity," she whispered, holding onto Harry, burying her face in his shoulder as tears flowed down her face, "I would have gone mad after what happened had he not been there…"

Harry looked straight ahead as he listened to Ginny speak, during theor third year ron had told him that Ginny had never spoked a word about what had happened in the Chamber. Now here he was listening to her and even more surprising willing to share his feelings and experiences with her.

"Dumbledore always made me feel safe at Hogwarts," Harry said, "taking every precaution to see that Voldemort-" he felt Ginny wince, "never got near me. He gave me something that belonged to my father, he was always there when we needed him and now even Hogwarts will never be safe." 

"We're talking about him like he's dead," said Ginny, her voice took a slightly lighter tone, "But he's not and Harry we really don't have to worry because he will really be checking on you, he'll make sure your safe."

Harry tried to shake off his depressed mood, after all, he thought, Ginny was right Dumbledore was still alive and they were still safe.

Half an hour later they trooped into the kitchen feeling much better from the ride. As they entered Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and the twins came in.

Catching sight of them Mrs. Weasley demanded angrily, "Where have you two been?!" then seeing the broomstick, "_Flying?"_

At this point neither of them was in the mood to answer any questions, Harry simply held out the paper to Hermione who was nearest and sat down on the table resting his head in his hands.

Hermione took one look at the paper and shrieked. Ron took the paper from her and paled on seeing the news. "Not Dumbledore," said Hermione wringing her hands, "Oh Ron…"

"That smarmy git, Fudge," growled Fred.

"Disgusting flithy little pig," said George, "how dare he?!"

Mrs. Weasley was too shocked to bother and correct her childrens language. Suddenly she looked at Harry, "Harry, will it be safe now for you to attend school?" Everyone turned to look at Harry, concern evident on their faces. Harry sighed wishing that they wouldn't fuss so, 

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," he said, "I'm sure Dumbledore would have owled me if it was not."

"I'd better go tell Arthur…" she said and bustled off back upstairs.

Ron dropped into a chair, "I don't believe this," he said. Hermione had burst into tears, "He was the best ever… how could Fudge be so stupid…?" she sobbed. Suddenly Harry's head snapped up, "For God's sake! He's not dead! Stop talking as if he was!"

Through the corner of his eye he saw Ginny smile ever so slightly. The rest looked at him dumbly. Hermione sniffled,

"Harry right," she said, "True he's no longer headmaster but I'm sure he's thought of something to keep You-Know-Who at bay."

Harry sighed tiredly, "There's nothing we can do right now so let's just take each day as it comes," he shook his head, "I don't think I can take it any faster than that."

_Thanx to all those who reviwed 'A Fluff Story' you guys really made me fell great._

_Anu –if you read this, I'm not going to apologise for almost making you fall of the chair and express my sincerest sorrow in the fact that you didn't completely  fall off._

_Thanks to sew2100,Karen, lan and she for reviewing this story. Due to my exams the next chapter may be a little delayed._


	4. The order of the phoenix

**CHAPTER4:THE ORDER OF THE ****PHOENIX******

It was raining heavily as they reached Platform 9¾. Soaked to the core the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione slipped through the barrier and found two familiar people waiting for them.

"Remus, Snuffles! What are you doing here?"

"I've to tell you something," said Remus looking around.

"Go away Ginny, " said Ron turning to her. Ginny sighed ans was about to walk away when Harry interveined.

"Let her stay Ron, she knows."

"Harry," said Remus seriously, as the boy patted Snuffles, "I'm sure you've heard about Fudge's deed." Harry nodded, his expression hardening. "Then," Remus continued, "I need to tell you that once you reach Hogwarts, I want you and all the Weasleys to go immediately, and I mean _immediately_, to Professor McGonagall."

Looking around quickly he leaned towards Harry and whispered, "Password is 'poppin'."

Harry nodded and turned to the rest behind who nodded in comprehension. "Alright," Harry said, "Bye."

The twins who had gone off to see Lee Jordan their classmate had not heard any of this. "We'll tell them on the train," said Harry as they made their was to their compartment.

As Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat down Harry's mind went to the dream he had the previous night. He could hardly recall it but what made him think was the fact that this dream wasn't about the events of the Triwizard Tournament but, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Now it was coming to him in bits and pieces…

"Well, well, well…" drawled an all too familiar voice, "what's Dumbledore's golden boy going to do now?"

Harry cursed silently under his breath as he turned to face Draco Malfoy flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Sod off if you know what's good for you Malfoy," hissed Ron. Catching sight of him and Hermione, Malfoy, smirked, "So Weasel's got together with the Mudblood," he laughed, "Really Weasley, and I thought even you pathetic family could sink no lower than that."

Ron took one step towards Malfoy but Hermione caught hold of his robes, restraining him. Harry fought to keep his composure, he had a strange feeling beginning to grow inside him and he couldn't figure out what it was. "Leave," Harry said as levelly as he could.

Malfoy's smirk widened, "Scared Potter?" he sneered, "No one to protect you now that the Mudblood lover is gone."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Ron struggling to get lose from Hermione. The growing feeling inside him made him feel slightly panicky, it felt like a sort of reckless power. "Just go Malfoy," Harry hissed, "Leave now."

"Ah the Weaslette is here too," the Slytherin boy said catching sight of Ginny who was standing next to Harry her hand on his arm, "better looking than her mother I daresay," Ron struggled harder, "Gotten together with her have you Potter?"

Harry felt like he was losing control.

"Taken pity on the family's financial situation?"

Harry felt a new stream of energy course through his body.

"Tell me Potter," said Malfoy unable to grasp the gravity of the situation he was heading into, "tell me, do you pay her all that much?"

Harry saw red. 

Ginny gasped.

Ron broke free.

Hermione pulled out her wand.

But before Ron or Hermione could do anything Harry felt an aura envelope him and a jet of light issued from it hitting the three Slytherins with full force. A loud crash was heard as they hit the closed door of the opposite compartment, wrecking it.

The aura vanished, Harry and Ginny both stumbled and fell against the wall. Ginny realeased his arm and Harry felt even more drained than before as he slumped onto the seat.

Ron and Hermione stood stock still looking stunned. Hermione ran to the opposite compartment door, "_Reparo!" she yelled and the door stood as good as new._

Harry noticed people from other comparments had crowded into the long passage of the train trying to get a better look. 

"What happened?" asked a sixth year Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy insulted Dumbledore," explained Hermione thinking quickly, making sure that her prefect badge was seen, "We…um…we all hexed them at the same time."

"Again?" said Fred excitedly from the crowd, "We should've…"

"Later Fred," said Hermione, "Everyone back to their compartments now!"

As Hermione shut the door Harry turned to look at Ginny, his eyes widened as he saw her leaning against the wall motionless, she looked very pale.

"Ginny!" he whispered, shaking her, scared that he might have hurt her, "Ginny wake up!"

No response.

Ron was next to him in a flash. "Gin!" he said

Hermione looked shocked, "Oh no…," she said Hurrying to the unconcious girl. Harry  pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"_Enervate."_

Ginny groggily opened her eyes, "Wha…?" she managed to say. "Shhh…," said Hermione conjuring up a glass of water, "Here drink this."

A few minutes later when they were all seated in silence Hermione asked rather timidly, "What exactly happened?"

Harry closed his eyes tiredly and was surprised to hear Ginny, "I don't know I felt this really strange feeling of power…"

Harry's eyes snapped open, "You felt it?!"

Ginny looked at him confused, "Yes, I mean I did it, didn't I?"

Harry shook his head, "I thought I did it, " he said.

"You _both did it!" Ron said, Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes," she said, "You both had the aura around you." _

"I don't know," Harry said feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Ron looked at Hermione. "What are you thinking?"

"I wonder…" she began, "…"

"You look like the time you were trying to figure out how that Skeeter cow got into Hogwarts."

"Yeah," said Harry, egar to change the subject, "What did you do to her?"

Hermione looked smug. "We made a deal," she said, "she never writes another degrading article about any of us and promised to make up for the damage and I don't spill the beans about her so she can still get her stories."

"Great!" said Ron hugging Hermione, "You're brilliant!" he leaned over to kiss her…

"Ahem!"

Harry cleared his throat rather loudly, which made Ron and Hermione spring apart. Hermione blushed furiously and Ron's ears went red. This was too much for both Harry and Ginny who promptly erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Really Hermione," said Harry, " perfect and all, some example you're setting for your fellow students,"

"Oh shut it you," Hermione muttered pulling a book out of her bag and burying her face in it. Harry and Ginny took one look at her and burst into peals of laughter. Ron looked puzzled but one look at Hermione and he too started to laugh.

"What now?" snapped Hermione looking up at them.

"Nothing really," said Ron, "Just wondering, do you read your book upside down often?"

Hermione went crimson, "Really!" she huffed turning the book the right way and burying her face in it again.

The rest of the journey went uneventfully till they reached the great Hall. "Hermione quickly pulled Harry and Ron aside. "We have to see McGonagall." They both nodded and together with the twins and Ginny made their way upstairs. As they reached the gargoyle that was the entrance, they were greatly surprised to see Neville standing there desperately trying to remember the password. Just as Harry was going to give the password, it swung open and McGonogall stepped out.

"Potter, Longbottom, and the rest of you," she said ushering them in, "I have to go to the Great Hall, go to the office now."

Harry nodded. As they entered the Headmaster's room Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore himself there to greet them.

"PROFESSOR!"

Ginny ran foreward and surprised them all by throwing her arms around him and hugging him. Dumbledore smiled kindly and patted her on the back. "Have a seat Ginny."

Turning to the rest he conjured up chairs for each of them, when everyone was comfortable he spoke.

"As you all are aware Voldemort has risen and we're not safe anymore, we have to fight him with the best we've got. You," he looked at each of them, "are our best students for this."

"Us?" Fred asked increduously.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Therefore I would like to initiate you in the Order of the Phoenix."

As if on cue Fawkes flew in through the window. Everyone gasped at the sight of the magnificent bird.

"Fawkes," Ginny said softly. The beautiful bird looked at them both blinking gently. It flew over to Harr and Ginny and perched between them, laying its head gently against Ginny's cheek.

"Timely entrance Fawkes," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes, "I see the rest of the Order has arrived.

Turning around Harry saw Remus, Sirius, Snape, then came a man and a rather attractive woman he didn't know but they looked familiar and much to to everyone's shock Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Bill and Charlie Weasley.

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry cast a worried glance at Ron but was surprised to see him smiling and even more surprised when Ron greeted him in a similar fashion.

"I assume you haven't met these two."

Harry turned to see that Dumbledore was talking about the man and woman. The woman stepped foreward.

"I'm Arabella Figg, " she said, pointing to the man she said, "Mundungus Fletcher."

On a closeup Harry knew why she looked familiar.

"You were at my parents' wedding!" he exclaimed, seeing their shocked expressions he added, "I have photos, Hagrid gave me." On a sudden inspiration he asked, "You're Mrs.Figg's daughter?"

Arabella nodded and returned to her seat.

"Professor," Hermione asked, "What exactly is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"The Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said, 'Is a rater secretive order which is probably why you haven't heard of it. It was what we used to defeat the previous dark wizards such as Grindewald. The names of those who defeated him went down in history but the Order remained a secret. When Voldemort first rose to power we had to call on the order again. James was also one of the members."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. So his father had been one of the members.

"Now since Voldemort is back it is time for the Order to reunite," turning to them he said, "I must tell you that entering the Order is your choice, no one is forcing you. Are all of you willing?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Fred and George nodded. Dumbledore smiled, raising his wand he flicked it in the air. A golden orange orb of light with a blue core formed in the air from what looked gold thread that seeped out of Dumbledore's wand. Fawkes flew up and hovered over the orb.

"Join your wands to the orb."

Each of them pulled out their wands and joined it to the orb. The most unearthly and beautiful sound filled Harry's ears. He immediately rcognised it as the Phoenix's song.

"As one I want you all to say 'I pledge truth, trust and loyalty."

"I pledge truth trust and loyalty."

Harry felt something like a jolt pass through his wand. The orb dissipiated and Fawkes flew to his perch.

"It's done."

They all returned to their seats, Harry felt strange, well he thought it's not everyday you get initiated into an order.

"Now began," Dumbledore each of you have been assigned to our older members with regard to your special individual talents.

"Fred and Geroge will train with Sirius Black,"

This led to loud whoops from the twins who had taken a shine to Sirius during his short visit to the Burrow.

"Hermione and will be with Professor Snape."

Everyone looked shocked. Ron looked ready to protest but Dumbledore continued.

"Neville and with Arabella Figg."

"Ron Weasley with me,"

Whatever Ron was going to say was cut short, "Me?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Chess," he said, "Strategy."

"Miss Delacour with Bill Weasley." Bill grinned roguishly at Fleur who much to Harry's surprise blushed.

"Mr. Krum with Charlie Weasley."

"Harry and Ginny under Remus Lupin."

Then looking at the new mwmbers he said.

"Sirius and Remus will train Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as animagi."

They gasped.

"Fred and George will train with Mundungus Fletcher."

The twins were too stunned by this announcement to actually say anything. Dumbledore smiled, "You may return to the feast."

As they stood to leave a loud exclaimation from Ron stopped them. "Hey theer's gold on my wand!"

Quickly looking down at his own wand Harry noticed that there was a tiny golden symbol. Squniting Harry could just make out the picture of a Phoenix and tiny writing around it which he could only presume was the name of the order.

"That's to show you're a member of the Order," explained Dumbledore, "It is visible to Order members only."

As they entered the Great Hall Harry suddenly remembered something. The train incident, he thought, how could I forget!

Grabbing Ginny's hand he pulled her back, "We have to see Dumbledore." He said as he started running back pulling her with him.

'Harry what…"

"Oi Harry! Where're you going?"

"tell you later when I get back!" Harry said as he rushed past Ron and Hermione. He didn't know if Dumbledore had already gone, and wanted to catch him before he left.

He felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall on him and Ginny, whom he was dragging along by the hand. It suddenly crossed his mind what sort of an image he was giving out. A boy and a girl holding hands, running, he slowed down immediately and released Ginny's hand. Glancing at her Harry noticed she was blushing, heck he thought so was he.

The made their way to the gargoyle, "Poppins," Harry yelled. A minute later he and Ginny burst through the door. Harry was relived to see dumbledore was still there and that he was alone. The wizard looked up concerned. 

"Harry, Ginny is anything wrong?"

"There's something we have to tell you professor," Harry began, "You see on the Hogwart's Express…"

_Domino84: you'll really have to be patient. I'm not even planning to get Harry and Ginny together in fifth year. I mean look at the way things have developed in the past 4 books, Cedric's death, Voldemort, personally I don't think Harry can handle a relationship let alone sustain one. But don't worry this is definitely H/G, they'll get together eventually._

_WhiteThunderDragon: I made Ginny break her arm coz I needed a plan to give Harry and Ginny privacy to talk. It's not anything significant._

_Anu:Hanky indeed! You'll probably need a box of Kleenex tissues. And YES I'll try and involve Oliver Wood._

_Sew2100: thanx for the review, hmmm…. Idea of changing schools is quite tempting. Drumstrang perhaps? Just kidding._

Oh yes and btw people, if you expect me to keep updating then,  I NEED REVIEWS and lots of them, mind you.


	5. A dark secret

**CHAPTER5:A DARK SECRET**

****

Diclaimer: I'm tired of this bloody disclaimers! I keep forgetting to add them. Okay *(deep breath)* from now on all my fanfic characters belong to JKR she owns everything except the plot.

A.N. this chapter has a lot of strong situations if you can't digest that don't bother to read, just wait for the next chapter. I wasn't really thinking while I wrote this. I let my feelings take over, my fear, this chapter has a piece of me in it.  

After Harry and Ginny finished telling their account of what happened on the train, Dumbledore looked at them keenly. Harry waited patiently for Dumbledore's explaination. But instead of adressing them both Dumbledore turned to Ginny. "I think we need to know what actually happened if I am to provide an explaination. Did you remember?" 

Harry was surprised to see Ginny pale further. She shook her head, "Yes I did," she said, "but I didn't put it in, do I really have to," she asked almost pleadingly. 

"Ginny I know it's hard but what happened on the Express, I think I can provide a clearer explaination if I knew."

Ginny swallowed but Harry saw a look of determination on her face, "Alright," she said getting up, "I'll be back." With that she left the room.

Harry turned to Dumbledore, with a very confused expression. Dumbledore sighed. "Harry," he began, "Ginny has had a terrible experience in the Chamber of Secrets, I'm sure you understand that." Harry nodded Dumbledore continued.

"When she was in my office a few days after the ordeal I tried to get her to tell me. She told me all that she could in her state. Then seeing it was difficult for her I gave her a Pensive."

Harry's head jerked up in surprise. Now he understood why Ginny had given him a Pensive for his birthday. She had been able to identify with him and had been able to figure out that a Pensive would help him most as it had her.

"Ginny," Dumbledore said, "let me go through all the memories she put in the Pensive. Her first encounter with the diary, all that riddle made her do, her first encounter with Riddle, and what she remembered of you saving her, but unfortunately there was one important memory she couldn't access, that is what transpired between her and Riddle after she went down to the Chamber and before you found her."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Riddle performed the Memory Charm?"

Dumbledore shook his white head, "No Harry," he said sadly, Harry was amazed at how old he looked, "sometimes certain memories are so traumatic that your brain doesn't even allow you to remember. It pains you so much that you supress it deep down that even when you want to remember you can't for a variable period of time. It can range from days to years, Harry. What happened must have been worse than what Riddle had ever done to her, and considering how bad that was I can't imagine what she must have gone through."

Harry felt hate course through his body as he listened to Dumbledore. "Has Ginny remembered?" he asked.

"I believe so Harry," Dumbledore said, "If I am right I think she has gone to get her Pensive."

As if on cue Ginny entered carrying a large box similar to the one she had given Harry. She placed it on the table and took out the Pensive. 

Ginny placed her wand to her forehead, her face controting in mental anguish as she remembered, she transferred the silver thread of thought to the Pensive.

"There," she said tears in her eyes, "It's done."

Harry could see the cold stone walls of the chamber in the pensive. Dumbledore looked at him, "Ready Harry?" He nodded and soon felt himself being sucked into The Pensive hurtling through space.

_Harry hit the cold ground of the chamber. As he pulled himself up he looked around, no one was there except him and Dumbledore. Before he could say anything he heard the sound of footsteps. _

_An eleven year old Ginny, pale and drawn stood before them clutching a diary. Laying it before her she reached out to open the book. _

_Harry couid see a dark shadow that was forcing it's way out of the book, slowly taking human form, Harry hardly had to think to know it was Tom Riddle. The shadow condensed into a solid image smiling cruelly at the weak figure of the little red haired girl in front of it._

_"Well, well, well if it isn't Virginia Weasley," Tom Riddle sneered, he reached out to touch her face. She flinched backwards avoiding it. Riddle looked momentarily furious that she had dared move away._

_"Don't touch me," she whispered with venom, Harry knew Riddle had already tapped out a lot of her core energy, "don't you dare touch me I hate you,"_

_He grasped her by her arm, he was solid enough for that, Harry realised, almost human. "Don't you dare tell me what not to do, __Virginia__, don't you dare!" _

_Ginny looked completely repulsed at such close contact, her face turned a sickly green pallor. Realising what was going to happen Riddle disgustedly released her. Ginny kneeled on the floor and was sick._

_"Virginia, you are a disgusting, filthy creature, do you know that," he snarled, "In the presence of the greatest wizard…"_

_"Dumbledore was the greatest wizard," Ginny cut him off looking up from the ground, Harry knew it must have cost her every ounce of energy that was left in her body to say that. Riddle shook with fury at these words. _

_"You'll pay for…." He suddenly stopped a wicked smile spreading over his features, he lunged for her. Ginny's eyes widened as she was knocked backwards flat with Riddle on top of her and despite her condition she screamed. Hary nearly ran to her but reminded himself just in time that he was useless right now._

_Contrary to what he thought, Riddle simply got up but now he carried her wand. Ginny looked at him in horror._

_"No…"_

_"Scared you didn't I Virginia," he mocked, "brace yourself there will be more." Ginny's looked terrified at the thought of his implications. "So," Riddle continued, "you hate me, you despise me with your whole being, I could see that," he was slowly circling the drained figure as a vulture would its prey, "you want to take it all back, wished you'd never met me, but it's too late."_

_"Leave me alone," Ginny pleaded, "let me be."_

_"You liked me a lot in the beginning __Virginia__," he mocked, "I must say I was drawn to you though I must say for my own personal reasons."_

_Ginny watched him warily, "What do you really want Tom?"_

_"What I want?" Riddle laughed, "foolish girl you've almost got me what I want."_

_Ginny felt fear creep into her senses, what had she been made to do?_

_"In a matter of time, Harry Potter will be here," he said, "unfortunately you won't be there to see him for the last time."_

_"You're going to kill me," she whispered._

_"Don't be foolish Virginia, why would I waste energy on something like that when you're going to die anyway, I need something to use on Potter."_

_"Leave Harry alone," she said vehemently, "leave him out, he has nothing to do with this."_

_"Oh but he does __Virginia__, he does," Riddle said, "you see you still don't know who I am, I am the past, the memory of the most feared wizard of all time. You see I am Lord Voldemort."  _

_Ginny gasped in shock. That's why he wanted to Harry._

_"You…,"she said in a very low voice, so low that Harry could barely hear her, but that single word was loaded with hate and recognition._

_"Little Ginny, doesn't want her Harry Potter to get hurt," Riddle leered, "there's no point in trying anything __Virginia__, I know everything,"_

_"Why did I ever trust you?"_

_"My dear girl you had no choice, and being the naïve fool you are you trusted."_

_Ginny clutched her head, "Go away Tom, I curse the day you came to me."_

_"You told me everything," Tom went on, "about your family, your brothers, your friends, Your feelings, about Harry…"_

_"Leave Harry out of this," Ginny sobbed, "It's all my fault."_

_"I know your every feeling __Virginia__," Riddle went on moving closer to the crouching figure of the young girl, "I know every single inch of you, I am you."_

_"YOU'RE NOT ME!"_

_He reached out and touched her bare skin of her neck, Ginny tried to move away but his grip was firm. _

_"Yes I am," he said a glint of satisfaction in his eyes as tears rolled down her eyes, "and I want you…" Riddle tried pulling the neck of her robes, a few fingers slid lower down her neck._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_Ginny wrenched herself away from him, backing away, "What do you think you're doing Tom?" she asked, true fear of what he might do to her showed in her eyes as he moved even closer, a strange kind of light in his eyes._

_"Don't touch me!" she said as she backed into a corner, "Don't…"_

_But Riddle just kept coming, "It's been a long time for me Virginia, too long…"_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_He tried to pull her to him, tried to run his hands along the length of her small body. _

_"I won't make a difference you're going to die––" _

_Using all her strength Ginny kicked him hard in the stomach. He doubled over. Seizing this moment Ginny tried to run for it. _

_But at that moment Tom turned. His eyes ablaze with fury, his face controted in rage. _

_"Crucio!"___

_The fleeing figure of the young girl, suddenly collapsed on the ground as her screams rent the air. _

_All the time Harry had been watching with shock and seeing the Cruciatus curse performed Harry ran forewars forgetting where he was, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. One look at the old wizard told Harry that he felt the same as himself._

_Fear, fury, hatred, helplessness.___

_Ginny's screams had stopped, she was at breaking point as she lay gasping for air, her eyes livid with pain anf fear._

_"You see Ginny this is what happens if you dishonor me."_

_Ginny felt the dull ache in her bones.___

_"You care so much for ypur stupid Potter in your insensible brain, don't you…"_

_Ginny groaned as she started to lose her grasp of the real world._

_"Here's something that you'll carry forever."_

_A bright light shot out of her wand hitting her on her shoulder. Ginny gave a scream as blood soaked her robes seeping through it._

_She could hardly focus her mind,  memories were reeling. Harry looked around as the dungeon began to shimmer, he realised that Ginny was losing conciousness unable to keep proper track of the events. Everything around him and Dumbledore was a swirling mass of pictures. But he could still hear Riddle's voice._

_"Even noble Potter won't care for you, filth, not after what he realises what you've done…"_

_Harry could also hear Ginny's voice now, probably the last things she thought before blacking out._

_"No please, not Harry…"_

_"He'll hate you for what you did…"_

_"No please, Harry…"_

_"Everyone will hate you…"_

_"No…"_

_"You almost killed his friends… almost killed him…"_

_"I didn't mean t…"_

_"It's your fault…"_

_"God, help…"_

_"He'll hate you Ginny, he'll hate you."_

Total blackness.

Harry found himself back in Dumbledore's office with a jolt. He hated Voldemort with every fibre of his being. What had happened to Ginny was inhumane. She was only eleven and had already experienced the Cruciatus. Turing his head he looked to where she was sitting.

She was gone.


	6. The scars remain

**CHAPTER 6: THE SCARS REMAIN**

Harry looked at Dumbledore in shock, again he was astonished by how old Dumbledore looked and also, Harry couldn't help but feel a bit frightened of him, for every line on his face was lined with cold unmasked fury. Harry was reminded of the only other time he had seen Dumbledore like this and that was when he had found out about     Crouch Jr. as Alastor Moody's imposter. 

"Professor," Harry asked, "what did he do to her, what…?"

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence Harry. "I still don't understand this myself," he sighed, "I need to talk to Ginny, I had no idea that she had gone through something as appalling as that," he leaned back wearily in his chair and Harry heard him sofly whisper, "Cruciatus… at eleven…"

Harry knew what it was like to have been under the Cruciatus. He had experienced it himself twice two months ago. He remembered the pain was unbearble and to think anyone having to undergo it was shocking.

"Harry," his head jerked up at the mention of his name, and saw Dumbledore looking at him, "Harry," he repeated, "It's late and the feast is probably over, I think you should go. I'll see you and Ginny in the morning but see if you can try and talk to her before that."

Harry nodded and left the office. As he made his way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he saw that only Ron and Hermione were waiting outside for him as the rest of the Gryffindors were already inside the common room.

On seeing his approach both Hermione and Ron rushed foreward to meet him, "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "What's wrong? why did you run out like that?"

"I forgot to tell Dumbledore what happened on the train," he replied, then asked, "Where's Ginny?'

"Oh," said Hermione, "She went up to her dormitory,"

"Been acting weird," chimed in Ron, "Wouldn't say a word to us."

Harry sighed, now that she had already gone upstairs there was no hope of talking to her. when Hermione asked for Dumbledore's explaination on the recent events Harry just shook his head, "He told me to come up to his office tomorrow morning with Ginny, said he'll tell us then."

With that he trudged to the portrait. The Fat Lady looked at Harry, "Password, dear?"

"Flubbermush." Said Hermione and together they entered the common room.

Later that night Harry couldn't sleep, the events in the chamber reeled through his mind, fusing his own experience with that of Ginny's. Finally after much tossing and turning, he decided that it would be better for him to get some fresh air. Grabbing his Ivisibility cloak, and making sure Ron was sound asleep, Harry quietly slipped out of his dorm. 

As he crossed the common room, he noticed a figure curled up in an armchair staring at the fire. Moving closer he saw it was Ginny, taking off his cloak he flopped down next to her. 

Startled Ginny looked up, her face pale. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Harry spoke,"The Pensive, it-it was horrible, I didn't know that Tom had…"

"Don't say it Harry…" Ginny hugged ger knees to her chest, her gaze never leaving the fire,  then to break the heavy silence she said, "so why are you down here?"

"The same reason as you probably," Harry replied, "Anyway I was going to sneak up to the astronomy tower to get a breath of fresh air," he looked at the frail figure of the little girl crouched up next to him, her hair a play of red and gold as it reflected the fire, highlighting her pale face. Then on impulse he added, "Coming?"

He saw her look up in surprise. "Me?" she asked. "If you want to," he said, "I could use company."

"But won't Filch catch us?"

Harry grinned and held up his invisibilty cloak, Ginny's mouth dropped open, "Where did you get that", she asked in an amazed voice. "It belonged to my dad," he said draping the cloak over them both.

As they made their way to the tower Harry felt as if someone had hung a weight around his neck, unconciously his mind drifted off to his various problems…

Cedric's death.

Voldemort's resurrection.

Why did he force Cedric to take the cup with him? Couldn't he have been selfish for once and taken the bloody cup? Why? He couldn't help it but Harry felt responsible for Cedric's death. He felt as if the tragedy could have been averted. If only…

"Harry," a soft voice jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked at Ginny standing next to him, "we're here."

"Huh? Oh yeah, right…" Harry said as he pushed open the door to the tower, closing it once they were inside. Dropping the cloak on the ground they stood looking out of the window. It was a beautiful view, they could see the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's hut and the lake which shimmered softly in the moonlight.

"Why can't it be simple?"

Ginny looked at Harry, "What?"

"Why can't it be simple?" Harry repeated leaning his head against the window frame his gaze unwavering as he looked outside, "Everything's so complicated. Look outside now, it so beautiful, the world's at peace, it's perfect. But then again it's not. Voldemort's back, Cedric's dead, we're on the verge of what could possibly end up as a war, and it's all my fault."

He looked at Ginny who was staring at him, her face white in the moon light. "Harry it's not your fault," she said, "it it's anyone's it's Tom's, he's responsible."

Harry shook his head, "but I could have stopped it,"

"No you couldn't," she said, "Listen Harry, in that case I'm fully responsible for what took place in my first year."

Harry looked at her in shock, "No you're not!" he said, "It was Riddle! You can't blame yourself Ginny, he used you, you weren't the cause, don't blame yourself."

"I don't," said Ginny, "See Harry, it's the same way for you, it wasn't your fault, it was Tom, why was the cup a portkey, it was Tom, why did Cedric die, it was Tom, who cursed you with the Cruciatus twice? Tom."

Harry was stunned, not by her speech, but her last words, "How did you know?" he croaked. Ginny looked at Harry in puzzlement. "How ddi you know I suffered the Cruciatus twice?"

Ginny's eye's widened realising her slip, she looked away. Harry had only told them that he had suffered the cruciatus and nothing more, definitely not the number of times he had suffered it.

"How?" he asked Ginny again.

"I saw," she whispered, "I don't know how but I saw,"

Harry looked at her dumbfounded, incapable of understanding what she was saying, a thousand questions forming in his mind.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked finally.

"I wasn't sure Harry," she said, "I really didn't know if it was true, I've always had nightmares. I wasn't in the stands during the task, I was in the hospital wing, sleeping."

"What did he do to you?" Harry asked, "how many lives must he ruin?"

"Leave it Harry," Ginny said not meeting his eyes, "I'll tell Dumbledore tomorrow."

They stood like that for several minutes, gazing outside, none of them saying a word. 

"You know Ginny, you're a lot different than I thought," Harry finally said.

"how?" 

"Well for one thing I thought you'd be more… I don't know …lively, I always figured you had your mother's temper…"

Ginny smiled sadly, "You're right Harry,"

"I am?" he asked perplexed.

"That was how I used to be," she replied, "before starting Hogwarts, before the diary. But Riddle changed it . he took away a part of me that can never be replaced, a part of my personality, who I am. For a while after that I really couldn't come to terms with who I had eventually become,' she sighed, "I was forced to grow up fast Harry, I was made to see and do things a lot more quickly."

"Like me," Harry said softly. She looked up, "Like you, I guess the cruciatus was what really changed me, pain often makes you see things in a whole new light."

Scenes of what he had seen in the pensive flitted across his mind, how Riddle cursed her, all that he said, what he did, Ginny's screams, blood on her robes after the last curse…

Suddenly something struck Harry, something Riddle had said. Turning to Ginny he asked, "Ginny, the last curse he hit you with, I don't think it was the curse. What was it?"

"How do you know that?" she asked in shock.

'Blood Ginny, blood, the cruciatus doesn't cause physical harm. What did he give give you, he said you'd carry it forever. What was it Gin?"

Ginny had gone completely pale. "Please Gin, what did he do?" Harry pleaded. He realised how hard it was for her to open up to someone she hardly knew after keeping all her secrets bottled up inside her for three years. "Please Ginny, let it out, tell me please,"

"can't you guess what it is from what he said?" Ginny asked, Harry thought back to the Pensive, but he still couldn't understand. He shook his head feeling slightly frustrated. 

With one swift movement, Ginny tugged the collar of her robed baring her shoulder. Harry looked in shock at what was clearly marked on it in the moonlight. It lay there clearly marked out in the moonlight.

His scar.

_Ignore the following dialogue if you don't understand it. It's the mere fulfillment of a promise of a payback.it's insane.  Anu, you asked for it._

**_White wolf: Finally finished with that chapter. I wasn't getting on with it any way._**

**_Anu: I want my Ollie! In the story!_**

**_Ww: For christ's sake! There's a whole story to go girl, have patience. Ishuldn't have promised you that._**

**_Anu: OLIVER WOOD! I WANT OLIVER!!_**

**_Ww: You're pissing me off…_**

**_Anu:OLLIE!! OLLIE!! OLLIE!!_**

**_Ww: I swear I'll make him shirtless when I introduce him if you keep this up._**

**_Anu: (Slightly dazed and horrified) Don't I'll go catatonic! _**

**_Ww: Shut up then._**

**_5 mins. Later…_**

**_Anu: Wolf?_**

**_Ww:Hmmm…?_**

**_Anu:Ollie?_**

**_Ww:(Wearily) Somebody throw her an Oliver Wood._**

**_THUD_**

**_Anu: OLLIE!!!_**

**_Oliver:Huh? What happened to the Quidditch match?!?_**

**_Anu: Anyone got soap suds?_**

**_Ww: Eeewww! ANU!_**

**_Anu: I want soap suds!!_**

**_Ww:(groans) this is gonna be a long day, maybe I should go and talk to she._**

_Thanx to the new reviewers Ivory Tower,  David305  and Fiddy and also my regular ones. Please review._


	7. An explaination and new professors

CHAPTER 7: AN EXPLAINATION AND PROFESSORS

As Harry watched Dumbledore pace up and down the office he couldn't but help feel a bit frustrated himself. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the former headmaster returned to his chair and looked at the two students in front of him seriously and spoke.

"All I can give you is a hypothesis, an assumption," he said, "this is probably ancient magic that goes farther back than anyone can trace, lost in time. My theory is that Voldemort gave Harry that scar connecting himself to Harry. But for you Ginny…," 

Harry could plainly see the pain and compassion in the old man's gaze, "for you it was what he thought was a form of torturing you, using your own emotions against you. Yet when he gave you the scar he unkowingly connected you to Harry and to himself."

Ginny flinched.

"What took place then must have been an ancient form of magic, a type of bonding. Without him realising it Voldemort evoked a strong and extremely powerful magical bonding."

Harry just sat there stunned.

"Umm… professor," he ventured, "does that mean Ginny and I are…well… bonded?"

"Yes Harry?"

"But what does this have to do with what happened on the train?"

"Ah that Harry," said Dumbledore, "Is what got me thinking it was ancient magic," addressing them both he continued, "both you come from quite powerful wizarding families and have a good bit of power vested in yourselves. You Harry received an additional part of Voldemort's power when you were a year old.

"Voldemort being a descendant of Salzaar Slytherin himself, you received quite a lot of other talents besides just magical potential, other talents such as Parseltonge."

Harry nodded, Dumbledore continued, "Ginny, you on the other hand also probably got a similar share in your encounter with Tom Riddle. Riddle sapped your strength into himself, part of your magical abilities going with it, which he twisted and used for his own purposes. When Riddle was destroyed, all your unused and used power returned including his own magic, which I presume happened solely because he had bonded himself to you.

"Your scar joined you to Harry, and because of your shared power with Voldemort it connected you two even deeper. Before I explain that I would like to know that when you hit Mr. Malfoy and his friends was there any sort of physical contact between the two of you?"

Harry looked at Ginny, both thinking hard. "Yes," said Ginny finally, a light pink tinge on her cheeks, "I held his arm to stop him from jumping at Malfoy."

Dumbledore nodded, "I assume that you two were probably very furious with Mr. Malfoy, the shared emotions and the bond, I believe enabled you to join forces, the joining was further strengthened by external contact. I would say," Dumbledore concluded, the ghost of a twinkle in his eye, "that Mr. Malfoy got a taste of his own medicine."

Harry's head was swimming. The whole affair was a bit complicated to clearly comprehend at the moment. A glance at Ginny confirmed that she was having no better luck at understanding.

Just before they exited Dumbledore called the, "Harry, Ginny I will have to inform the rest of the order about this, I'm sure you understand, but I would be very grateful if you yourselves notify the rest of the Weasleys and Ms.Granger," they nodded.

"Ginny," Dumbledore said, his face kind, "thank you, I understand how difficult it was for you but I can see the sorting hat never made a mistake by putting you in Gryffindor."

A slight smile still lingered on Ginny's face as they reached the table where Ron and Hermione were seated with Fred and George and Neville.

"Hello," chorused the twins cheerfully, "what have you two lovebirds been upto?" asked Fred wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ginny blushed and smacked him on the arm as she sat down. "Really Fred," scolded Hermione glaring at him.

"What happened?" asked Neville.

"We'll tell you later, when we're alone in the common room," said Harry, "who's got the timetable?"

"Here," said Hermione handing him a roll of parchment, "oh, and here's yours Ginny,"

Harry glanced through his schedule and groaned, "We have double potions, _first thing in the morning!"_

Ron grimanced, "I know, with the Slytherins again this year, I tell you Snape does this on purpose…"

"Ron, really!" said Hermione with her 'you-should-respect your-professors' look on her face, "anyway he's not there anymore is he?"

"What?!" said Harry and Ginny together.

"Yes," said Ron leaning back in his chair, "we've got new teachers for Defense against Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Potions, Snape's gone off somewhere."

"But why Transfiguration?"

"She's headmistress now."

"Oh."

"So," Ginny asked, "who's teaching?"

"No one knows," said Hermione, "apparently none of the new professors could make it to the feast, Professor McGonagall said we'd find out when we go to our classes."

The trio stood up to leave the table Hermione momentarily forgetting where they were gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't try anything stupid during class alright?"

"HERMIONE!"

Instantly realising her mistake she went red in the face which was nothing compared to Ron. The twins had no idea about their relationship, Ron had suggested they keep it a secret for a while, the twins would have a field day if they found out.

Well now it was too late.

 "Oh, look Fred," said Gerorge, "our ickle Ronnikinns has finally grown up!"

"Yes," said Fred, pretending to wipe a fake tear from his eye, "it happened so fast…"

Hermione looked like she was seriously considering the prospect of a Memory charm.

"Anyway," said Harry trying to save both his friends from the embarrassing situation, "we'd better move, or we'll be late for class," 

Before the twins could utter another word all three of them took off, though Harry caught a slightly amused but wistful expression on Ginny's face as he walked past her.

As they reached the dungeons they found the rest of the Slytherins waiting. As usual Malfoy had the sneer on his face that Harry would have dearly loved to wipe out. But right now everyone seemed to be preoccupied about the prospect of a new teacher. Neville was almost at the point of a nervous breakdown.

"Do you think Snape's told the new teacher about me?" he asked fearfully. Hermione was trying her best to ease him. "It'll be alright Neville," she said soothingly as they trooped inside.

Lavender and Parvati were busy discussing if the new teacher could be a man and if he was good, to which Harry saw that both Seamus and Dean rolled their eyes. Pansy Parkinson was batting her eyelashes a little too dramatically while talking to Draco Malfoy making Ron produce fake gagging noises.

Suddenly the door of the dungeon and in strode the new teacher. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he along with the entire class stared.

Fleur Delacour.

She stood there her long hair in a neat braid as she surveyed her class.

"Good Morning," she said brightly, "I am your new potionz teacher az Professor Znape iz not 'ere."

Harry could see that most of the girls had now overcome the initial shock and were glaring at the boys who were still staring open mouthed at the new teacher. It looked like Ron would have a lot of apologizing to do. The look Hermione was giving his red headed friend was not good.

Fleur seemed a little nerovus but continued, "Eet iz my first time like zis, so I 'ope you will understand if I make some meestakes, non?" she looked at them expectantly. Harry saw some girls kick some boys under the tables.

"uh? Oh yeah…" they managed to mutter when they realized that they were expected to answer.

Fleur brightened, "Oui, very good," she said, "now I would first like to know all of you by youe namez…"

Much later when Harry, Ron and Hermione exited the classroom, Ron snorted, "Looks like Fleur's taken a liking to Harry," he said, Harry wasn't sure if he sensed jealousy in his best frienda voice but just groaned. "There are times I think I should have left her sister down there in the lake."

"And you Ron Weasley seemed to be quite attracted to our new teacher?" asked Hermione shewrdly eyeing him.

"Yeah," said Ron with a dreamy look on his face, 'she's just…" too late he realised exactly what Hermione was saying and quickly turned to her, "I mean Mione…"

"I'll see you in class," she said eyeing Ron coldly as she moved off. Ron groaned. "I've really put my foot in it this time."

Harry felt a little sorry for his friend, he shook his head sympathetically, "Looks like you'll really have to weasel your way out of this one Weasley," smilimg he added. "pun intended."

"Ha ha very funny."

The next few classes went on smoothly, Harry found out that their new Transfiguration teacher was Arabella Figg, and Care of Magical Creatures was, believe it or not, Charlie Weasley. All of them had fairly gawked at him, most of the girls had been eyeing the new Professor with intrest, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. Harry was quite amused to see Malfoy trying to get Pansy Parkinson's attention as they dealt Iggleniffs, a sort of round black furry creatures and bat like large grey ears. They were cute.

They treked to the castle for their last class before lunch: Defense against the dark arts. Ron was grumbling under his breath, "Some ruddy brother he is, never even told us he'd be at Hogwarts," 

"Honestly Ron," chided Hermione, "I'm sure there was a reason," 

"He could've told us!"

"He must have been told not to tell."

"Who knew he could teach anyway."

"Ron, he's a professor now, be respectful!"

They continued arguing as they entered the classroom, it took them a few minutes to realise that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. "Think it's Lupin?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged, "Could be."

Five minutes passed since class began.

The door suddenly swng shut. The entire class was silent looking around, what was going on? Two minutes passed. Seamus went up and tugged at the door.

"It's locked," he said. Everyone looked around uneasily. Harry reached for his wand, he could feel something was going to happen. He nudged Ron and Hermione who also pulled out their wands.

A sudden bang was heard and they all jumped but Harry, Ron and Hermione instantly cast a shield charm around themselves, but the rest of the class was hit.

Girls screamed while many tried to dart out of the way, but the curse came flying in all directions.

"Use the shield charm!" Harry yelled.

Most of them were panicked or hit by the curse but the few who heard cast it around themselves.

As suddenly as it started it stopped. Once the silence returned Harry craned around to see the damage. All those who had been hit, and that was nearly the whole class, had gone completely blue in the face. Blaise Zabini, Dean, Ron, Hermione and himself seemed the only ones to have warded off the curse.

Harry felt Ron nudge him in the elbows, he had a huge grin on his face, "Look at Malfoy," he whispered. True enough the proud Slytherin was quite a sight to see, his light blonde hair stood out strongly against his blue face.

A low chuckle near the teacher's table caught his attention.

"Well, well, well," a disembodied man's voice spoke, "Looks like hardly any of you are prepared for an emergency I have quite a lot to teach you then." Harry thought that the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Well done to all those who could protect themselves," the voice continued, "Five points each to their respective houses."

A rustle was heard and Harry saw a person slip out of what could only have been an invisibility cloak. Harry saw most of the students jaws hit the floor, he felt his own eyes widen for about the third or fourth time that day. Ron looked like he might have a heart attack. 

"Hello," he greeted cordially, "I'm Bill Weasley."

Most of the girls seemed to have forgotten the curse he had put on them and were openly staring in a starstruck manner. Bill, Harry was sure, made a one of a kind professor. With a ponytail, fang earing and what girls would call devilsihly good looks, he was quite different from the other professors. 

Parvati and Lavender looking at Bill with dreamy looks. 

"Don't worry about your faces," Bill continued, "it'll wear off in an hour," surveying the class he said, "this year holds a lot for you especially since you'll be doing your O.W.L.S., now take this down…"

As Harry rummaged through his bag for a quill he couldn't help smiling. This was going to be an interesting year after all.

_A.N.:There finished! Thanks to all my new and old reviewers, I really appreciate it and please keep reviewing. All those who rread read this, please, I beg you take a few minutes and send me an itty bitty little review, it helps a lot believe me. Oh yeah there's a new anst fic I've written R&R that also._

_The next chapter may be up next Sunday but I want atleast ten reviews by the. Yes TEN! If not you'll just have to wait. Oh (grins) did I mention the next chapter includes a prophecy?_

_And Anu (rolls eyes) keep your thoughts of Oliver Wood to yourself please thank, you very much! You're a wicked woman out to corrupt innocent minds!_

_SHE best of luck for the chemistry exam on Wednesday._


End file.
